The Endless Summer?
by Ausllylover97
Summary: She thought it was an endless summer. How wrong she was. Her endless summer had some to an unfortunate ending. She gave her heart easily to a man she couldn't trust and it ended in heart shattering turmoil. Better than it sounds. Rated M for sexual scene to come later and for explicit language.
1. Chapter One: The End?

**The Endless Summer? **

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

_'Sorry, I have to go' he said._

_The smile I had on my face from seeing him immediately dropped from my face._

_'Go? Go where' I asked desperately. Looking at him with big eyes. Feeling the tears start to pool._

_'Home. I have to go home.' he replied, turning on his heel to walk away._

_'You live here though.' i shouted after him. He stormed back to me._

_'Ally, I don't anymore.' _

_'What do you mean you don't anymore?'_

_'College is over and I have to go back home. Back to my home town.' he turned once again to walk down the sidewalk._

_'so that's it then? We're just over? No questions asked?' I asked in disbelief. 'After everything we have had, you're just ending it? Leaving and forgetting me completely?'_

_'Yes Ally, it's the way it has to be. I said all along that we were just for the summer. I told you not to get attached. This is the reason why.'_

_'I can't believe you. You thought you could just take my heart and shatter it?' I looked at his retreating figure, the tears streaming down my face._

_'I didn't take your heart, you gave it to me. There was nothing saying I would return it in one piece,' he said, turning around once more. 'you just assumed I would.'_

_'I hope you rot in hell, asswipe. You're such a dick. I hate you!' I shouted at him._

_He just lookes gormlessly at me._

_'I never want to see you again!'_

_'Ally please, we can still be friends.' he said smirking._

_'Go to hell.' I turned on my heel, running down the side walk away from him._

_Apparently our endless summer, had unfortunately come to an end. And our story had and early termination, missing one thing, a happy ending. But I suppose people are right, very few people, in real life, have happy endings, and apparently fate hated me, and I wasn't one of those lucky people who did._

**Hey, Yes i know, another story, but hopefully I will finish this and I will write this along side my other story _'Where Did I Go Wrong?'_ and chapters in the future will be longer and it will have flashbacks in it as well as present day perspective. Oh and it is rated M as it will have strong language and adult themes in it. But I will try to update every week if I can, and it will probably be this story first and then _'Where Did I Go Wrong?'_ and sorry for the long ass A/N but it needed to be said haha. Oh and I hope you like it and please read and review, the more reviews I get the quicker the updates. Please leave me your thoughts. x**


	2. Chapter Two: Denial, Shock & False Hope

The Endless Summer?

Chapter Two : Week One; Denial, Shock & False Hope

I had started to go through the seven stages of heart break. The first stage being Denial.

He still wants me. I told myself. He will always want me. He loves me. I repeated to myself.

Denial was the worst part. You try and try to convince yourself that he will come back to you. That no matter what the world has thrown at us we will find a way through this. And unfortunately you're successful. Every time your phone rings, you convince yourself that its him. Every time theres a knock at the door, your brain come to the conclusion; it must be him. No it is him. Then you feel so deflated when it's not.

Shock is a sub-category of this stage. Complete and utter shock. Your body goes into shock and shuts-down from everything. Shock that the person that you gave your whole heart to completely shattered it and didn't even care. Just shock.

Another sub-category of this stage is remembrance. Remembrance is the part of this that makes it so hard to deal with and reinforces the denial. Remembrance is the part of it that takes over your entire being. But you only ever remember the good things between. No. You don't remember any of the terrible shit he put you through. You just remember the stolen glances. The whispered I love you's. The unexpected body touches. The hand he puts on the small of your back as he guides you into a small, secluded restaurant. The hand he rests on your thigh, as he laughs, looking into your eye, making you feel as though your looking straight into his soul. The sparkle as he laughs his genuine laugh. The look on his face as he is completely engrossed in a film. The smile on his face as he squirts chocolate sauce on to your white top.

This all leads to false hope. False hope is what sends you over the edge. False hope is that one that makes you think that you and who you think is your one true love will be able to with stand anything. False hope is the downfall to everyone. This is the wrong kind of hope. This is the hope that makes you believe that no matter what evil there is that forces you two apart you will always find a way back to each other.

It was a warm Sunday afternoon and Austin and I was sitting on my balcony, on the little couch out there, he was sitting normally on the couch, while I had my back against the arm and my legs stretched out into his lap, we was watching the sunset between the trees. He was running a a feather touch finger up and down the length of my calf. I was animately watching the sunset, fascinated by all the different colours mixed to one sunset, red and oranges, pinks and yellows, of all kinds of shades. I could feel him staring at me. I could feel his eyes roam all over my face, lingering slightly on my eyes, before settling on my lips. He gently leaned over to me, getting closer and closer to my lips, I could feel my lips start to pucker, but at the last minute he moved his head up and kissed my nose. I pouted.

'Why are you teasing me?' I asked indignantly.

'Beacause I like to know I have an effect on you. I like to know I have this power over you.' he replied simply.

'please' I pleaded.

He lent back over and kissed me sweetly on the lips. We spent the rest of that night out on the balcony, cuddled together as we watched the sun go down and we stayed entangled in eachother for the rest of that night. We eventually fell asleep together on the balcony. Only waking up when the sun broke the sky, like our own timed light.

**A/N **

**Hey guys, another update, i'm on a roll with this and I like where its going, anyway, I hope you like it, I actually like this chapter, a bit longer than last time not much, but a little bit, anyway, read and review please! I love hearing your opinions!**


	3. Chapter Three: Guilt, Pain and suffering

The Endless Summer?

Chapter Three; Week Two: Guilt, Pain, suffering and permanent nostalgia.

The denial, shock and false hope was soon followed by guilt. Guilt over the relationship. Guilt towards myself and him. I blamed myself for everything. It must be my fault. There something wrong with me! I thought. That's the only explanation for the break up. I must be too fat. Too ugly. Too smart. Too me. That's what I've got to change! There must be something wrong with me!

The pain settled in after the guilt had subsided. My heart felt like it had shattered in my chest. I felt like my chest was heaving. The pain was just physically though. Oh no. The pain was mentally to. All the negative thoughts towards myself from the guilt caused me to feel hurt mentally too. It made me feel like I couldn't function properly. No, it didn't make me feel like i couldn't function properly. It made it completely impossible to function properly. The thing that made the pain hit me even harder was that fact that he consumed every one of my thoughts. Everything I did made me think of him.

My biggest mistake though was trying to avoid the feelings. Trying to avoid the feelings, made it harder to cope with when i decided to acknowledge that I wasn't going to recover if i didn't let myself feel them.

After the pain had gone, the suffering came to stay. The suffering was the worst part because I couldn't even get up out of bed because it hurt too much. My family and friends had started to worry about me, but I couldn't even sum up the energy to care. All the care I possessed was taken away when he left me. It felt like i had been slapped in the face because the one person I cared about was gone. Gone like a cold breeze in summer... Non -existent. I felt bad because they were trying to help, but in reality their helping, was not helping because they just made the suffering worse, the kept telling me that he was not worth my time. That he was just a dick who didn't care about me. But they didn't know him like I did. They didn't get to see his sweet and caring side. They didn't see his playful and daring side. Because he wasn't here with me long enough to. But either way they didn't know him like I did and they did not help at all. All they did was remind me of him when I was trying my hardest to forget about him.

Along side the suffering came the nostalgic feeling, which made the suffering worse to come to terms with.

_'Come on Ally. It won't kill you.' He said teasingly._

_'How do you know? It could kill me.' I said seriously._

_'It won't. You're over reacting. What's the worst that could happen?' He said, laughing._

_We had decided to take a trip to the arcade and beach. And he was currently trying to persuade me to play on one of the casino type games. I had been refusing all afternoon. The only game i was willing to take part in was a game of air hockey._

_'The worst?' I scoffed. 'well since you asked, the worst that could happen is that I give your stupid juvenile game a go, then i ge hooked on it and squander all of my money on that stupid game and become poor and homeless, spending the little bit of money that i do get from begging on the streets on the same stupid, money grabbing games.' I said sincerely._

_'Come on. You and i both know that's not going to happen. Your the most head strong person I know. And we both know that you would never let that happen.' he said, looking in to my eyes. Chocolate and hazel combining._

_'Fine. One go. That's your lot.' i relented._

_'Yes. Fine. Then we can head to the beach.' he replied joyfully._

_I had a go at the stupid arcade game, and apparently arcade games was another thing to add to the list of things that Ally Dawson was not very good at. We quickly made our way to the beach and set out our towels. He pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off, leaving him in just his swim shorts._

_'Corr Ally, drool much?' He smirked at me._

_I just turned around in reply and removed my dress and sandals, leaving me in just my bikini. I turned around to find him staring at me, his mouth a gape._

_'Corr Austin, drool much? If you're not careful you'll catch flies.' I smirked, before turning on my heels and running off in the direction of the ocean, my shades a top my head._

_'That's it Dawson, you've had it!' Austin exclaimed chasing after me._

_He soon caught up with me, grabbing a hold of my hips, quickly turning me around to face him as the cool ocean water laps around our ankles. My arms found their way around his neck, my fingers lacing together at the nape. His face got closer to mine, his mouth changing direction and advancing on the lobe of my ear. He bit down gently on it, before whispering into it 'Now, that wasn't very nice was it. You reveal that to me and then go running off, before i even got to fully enjoy the view.'_

_'Hmm, well perhaps you should give me something first.' I said._

_He only gave me enough time to get my words out before his lips came crashing to mine. Our lips melded together, his tongue pushing past my parted lips, connecting with my tongue, battling for dominance._

_He pulled away, panting slightly. Before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our stuff and gathering it all quickly. Then pulling me towards the car._

_'I'm going to finish what I started now.' he said as he shifted the car into drive and drove back to my apartment building._

A/N - Well, I hope you like it, sorry for the long wait, I had really bad writers block, I knew what I wanted to write just couldn't put it into words. I hope you all like it! Please read and review! I want to know your views on it!


	4. Answered Questions and feedback

Answered Questions and feedback on Reviews:

**Auslly Finchel 123**'**s **question Austin is the man who has broken her heart, sorry if there was any confusion there. And **Raurauslly18** thank you so much and I'm glad you like it, and I didn't know there was another story, but I promise you this is all my imagination and thoughts, and I will try to make it different, either way I'm glad you like it! **I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories** Thank you, I'm really glad you like it and thank you, I never really know if I describe things very well, and I know they're really short, but the first ones will be because it's mainly the seven stages of healing a broken heart, but I will try to make the flash backs longer! and **Suprina Juliette** Thank you, i loved writing that flash back! And yeah, she will do, she's just going through the seven stages, but she will get better, and who knows, maybe a certain blonde person will come back for her! Hahaha And to the **guest** who reviewed, I am sorry that it is so sad, but it will get less sad eventually, and I will try to update quicker, it's just hard because I have A-Levels to study for and a lot going on right now but I will try!

**Anyway that's the most recent reviews answered, I'll try to do one of these every few chapters just so you get answers! And please read and review the last chapter I just put up! x**


	5. AN - Bad News!

**A/N**

Hey Guys, I have some bad news, I am no longer going to be writing these stories, I am closing down this account because i have to concentrate on my studies in order for me to get into uni, all my stories are going to be passed onto a new account, who has sent me a draft of her ideas and is an awesome writer, her name is kyna, her penname is austin's-Bitch. I'm sorry to let you guys down, but my exams have to take priority.

xxx


End file.
